


One of the Great Stories

by sporktato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this instead of studying, Jason Todd is a classics nerd, Jason has an existential crisis, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Jason Todd, Rants, Worried Jason Todd, maybe? depends on your definition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporktato/pseuds/sporktato
Summary: Jason knows all the old stories. He knows how they end. He doesn't want to be one of those stories.





	One of the Great Stories

One of the many drawbacks of being Jason Todd, is that he knows many stories. He knows Orpheus and Eurydice, had read Romeo and Juliet multiple times. Eros and Psyche, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, Jason knows stories; and he knows how they all end. Another issue with being Jason Todd, he was very self aware. What the streets didn't force into him, Bruce or Talia did, and Jason, well Jason recognized himself. But even worse than that, Jason recognized Dick. Every time Dickie says 'I'll be right back', or 'Trust me', or 'It'll all be okay', Jason freezes, waits for the snake or the candle or the dagger. And he can't respond, because a reply progresses the story, pushes them closer to the end of it, and Jason's trying to run back to the start. Back to ballroom dances, to laughing and singing, to sly hands in the dark. And, Jesus Christ, him and Dick are the lovers repeated in stories over and over and Jason's the only one who seems to notice and he wants to scream. Scream at Dick to warn him of their fast approaching end, to scream at Bruce because he always wants to scream at Bruce, and to scream at gypsy gods and Hindu gods and whichever will listen to him. He wants to beg them to change the script, just once. He wants to not be terrified to love. He'd already died for the history books once, and he'd be lying if he said Dick hadn't gotten his own share of terrible. History already has tragedy, it's overflowing with it. Just once, Jason wants a happy ending, and he wants it to be his.


End file.
